Heal the Broken Heart
by kaze-dragon-shinobi
Summary: Suguru was the brightest of Bad Luck until an incident left him emotionally wounded. Can Hiro help? (yaoi)HiroxSugu. This is my first fanfiction so sorry it's bad
1. Suguru's fear and broken heart begins

note- This is my firist fanfiction so please to hurt me

_Heal the Broken Heart_

**1.chapter : _Suguru_'s fear and broken heart begins**

Suguru was walking around town, and figuring out how to beat his rival Nittle Grasper, unware he had a follower in his tracks, and was turning into a deserted alley.

Suguru- WHAT!!!! great i went the wrong way now where am I to go? While Fujisaki wonders where he is at the stalker follows behind and slowly advances thoughwards Fujisaki.

Suguru- huh what thewho the heck are you?

The manadvances thoughward Suguru, and upon further inspection Fujisaki figured that the man was drunk and high on drugs

Drunk man- heh hic your one pretty boy aren't you how's about you and me have a good time and get some drinks

At this point Suguru was getting scared clearly if he fought the man he wouldn't win and would get hurt

Suguru- um no thanks

He then makes a dash, but is caught by the man and slammed on the wall, knocking the wind out of Fujisaki the last thing Fujisaki see's is the man getting all fours and taking of his shirt

**_With Hiro and Suichi_**

Suichi- HIRO-KUNNNNNNNNNN WHERE'S SUGURU

Hiro- sign yes I knowheis late, which is unlike him......HEY! Suichi

Suichi-Nani(what)

Hiro-You think something bad happened to him

Hiro has had some problems with hisfeeling for some time about Suguru, then againmaybe he's been hanging around a certain pink hair boy name Suichi for too long when he's with Yuki on his day off's

Suichi- We should go find him he doesn't have his cellphone with him

As Suichi walks towards the door it is busted by a hyper active Ryuichi who glomps him

Ryuichi-SUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Niriko, Tohma, K, And Sakano come in with sweatdrops except Tohmaand K who have big smiles plastered on there face, it's then Tohma notices Suguru is missing

Tohma- hmmm where's Suguru?

Hiro- We dont know, i'll go look around town to see where he is you guys get Suichi and Ryuichi under control

_**With Suguru**_

Suguru has just awoken with his pants in down and shirt unbottoned, he puts his cloths back with difficult and tries to getup but falls do to a pain in his legs, he then remebers that happened and barfs at the thought of him being raped by that man. Suguru starts to cry the thought was too much all he wanted now was to die

Suguru-Whysob why me?

Suguru starts too walk slowly out of the alley with blank eyes that once showed brightness and determination

To be continued

Ryu- I hope you like this is my first one and please review for me arigato


	2. Chapter 2: Found, comfort, and grieve

Ryu- I like to thankArsinen, mariklover12, Joeys-babygirl for the reviews thank you so much

Ryu- For the question I made some critical errors and I like to thank Tikigirl123 for pointing that out even if the message did sound kind of mean the way she wrote it.

Ryu- Don't worry mariklover12 it will get better and if I do the no body's friend again by all means go inu on me lol.

_**Story: Heal the broken heart**_

_Chapter 2: Found, comfort, and grieve_

* * *

_Hiro's point of view_

Hiro was exhausted from running around town looking for Suguru, and decided to rest by a alleyway to get away from the crowd's. As Hiro rested he thought of where Suguru could be? He had only gotten a few answers from poeple, saying that they had seena serious looking boy how was not paying attention to wherehe was walking. As Hiro continued to wonder where Suguru was he heard the crashing of a few trash cans, and went to investigate.

* * *

_Suguru's point of view _

Suguru had just fallen and in the process knocking over a few trash cans. The pains in his legs were getting to be unbearable. Suguru- ouch that hurt! Someone- Suguru is that you? Upon hearing the voice he became frighten, he tried to stand up but his legs gave in, and again he collapsed. Suguru looked up and saw in the alleyway a person with long red hair, and when the person saw Suguru he yelled. Someone- SUGURU IS THAT YOU? OGOD WHAT HAPPENED? Then a sudden feeling gave in to Suguru. Suguru- H..i..r..o? He see's Hiro run towards him, and as soon as he is within his level of reach, he jumps on Hiro, and making him fall backward. He then starts crying like tomorrow would never come.

* * *

_Hiro's point of view _

Upon investigating the crash Hiro comes upon a boy with green/black hair, whom he couldn't tell because of the dark alley where the boy was Boy- ouch that hurt! Upon hearing the boy speak he realizes who he might be. Hiro- Suguru is that you? When the boy hears him talk, he stops his complaining and tries to stand, to get away, but fails. The boy looks up and saw him there in the alleyway, and it is there he gets a good look of the boys face. Hiro- SUGURU IS THAT YOU? OGOD WHAT HAPPENED? Suguru- H..i..r..o? As he hears Suburu speaks Hiro gets a sudden pain like a staked was just plunged into his heart, this feeling was worse then when Ayaka broke up with him. NO, this feeling was ten times worse, he rushes over to Suguru, and as soon as he gets to Suguru, he is tackled downed and hears Suguru cry like tomorrow would never come.

* * *

_Still Hiro's point of view _

Hiro was still comforting Suguru, since he didn't want to ask what happened just yet, so he called NG records with his cell phone. Unfortunately Tohma was the one to pick up, and after explaining what happened and asking for a ride back he closed his cell phone, and went back to comforting Suguru.

* * *

_At NG records _

As soon as the phone call was over Tohma put the phone down on the receiver and had his hand wrapped tightly on the on the phone, making it look like it would brake in any minute, Tohma's face wasn't anymore plastered with a cocky smile instead it had a face full grief and sorrow. Ryuichi- Tohma-kun what happen to Sugi-chan? Tohma chuckled in his mind of the cute nickname Ryuichi gave Suguru, but quickly faded away. Tohma faced the group "along with Yuki how had just come in to get Suichi", and told of what Hiro had told him, as soon as he was done he dropped down on his knee's and started yelling of why Suburu? His nephew, why did something like this happen to Suguru? The room was very quiet, even the happy Suichi and Ryuichi were looking gloom. Niriko went up to Tohma to comfort him, K was in the corner losing his patience of how this could happen, all was quiet until Yuki spoke up. Yuki- Where are they? i'll go pick them up. Tohma told where they were and continued to sulk.

* * *

_Yuki's point of view_

As Eiri Yuki left NG records he began to remember of the time he was raped, and how he was saved by Suichi love. Yuki- What that boy needs now is love and comfort, then again he is being comforted by Hiro, but love that will be another thing. As soon as Yuki got to the destination he stopped what he was thinking, and went to the alleyway to find Hiro with a sleeping Suguru. As soon as Hiro saw you, he went to you carefully carrying Suguru into the car.

* * *

_Hiro's point of view_

It had been nearly 45 minutes sinceHiro called, and Suguru was still asleep. Hiro thought of how cute Suguru looked asleep, never whanting to let go, always there to protect him from harm. You soon felt a presence and looked up to see Eiri Yuki. SlowlyHiro picked Suguru up and walk towards Eiri Yuki. And go to the car.

* * *

Narrators point of view

The ride back to NG records was pretty quiet Yuki was focused on the road, with the few occassion he would look through the front mirror and see Hiro look sadlyatSuguru. Eiri decided to break the silence. Eiri-if you really care then comfort him until the shock is over, trust me he will need it..like i did. Hiro-arigato Eiri-san. Once they get back to NG records Tohma nearly killed Hiro to get to his beloved nephew. Tohma-Suguru!damn why did it have to be him?why? Hiro-Im going to place him on the couch. Tohma agreed to Hiro's term and let him place the sleeping prodigy on the couch, unknown of the nightmares he must face now.

* * *

KazeDragonShinobi-ok im really sorry it took long i was busy and had alot of work to do so again gomen nasai and thanks to all who reviewed and commented


End file.
